overlord gamer
by Yami.The.Devil
Summary: naruto had been given the power or the gamer to save the world but the actions of one uchica messed it all up


Overlord gamer

Summary:soon god like naruto

Disclaimer :I don't own naruto

It was the middle of the night as a ninja breaks in a 8 year old child's apartment and sets up explosives sealing tags all around. You see this child name is naruto and he has a demon sealed in him by his father but all that is unknown to him as he is an orphan but most of the villagers think he is the demon itself. If he was awake he would of saw that the man had red eyes with 3 tamo in each eye those eyes are called sharingan it is the eyes of the uchia

…..

In a world beyond time , space and the unknown are the gods of will anger love hope fear time and chaos .

Will was the first to speak. " You have gone too far chaos ,to make a creatures with some form of our power. We will take a vote on if you should be banished from the council of power and order or we can revoke your power and sentence you to death . I vote for death."

Hope "We should give him a chance to redeem himself I chose banish "

Fear "Bbbanish"

Love "I agree with Hope ,Chaos has the potential to change for the better."

Time " to mess with our powers and to give them to creatures that only obey you is something that can't go unpunished I would vote death it I could see what would happen if you are only banished and not killed chose banished but also to diminish the our powers that was given to your goblin looking creature "

Anger was well …..angry " Do you serous think that it is smart to let him go? He's the god of chaos for crying out loud!"

Will said in a firm voice "That is enough. We all have voted and Chaos you are banished back to your own realm and the power of your goblins will be diminished. "

"You all will regret at what you did to me and my creations." As he finish hi threat he was push into his world trapped by all of their powers combine but they made one mistake the goblins are not bound by his banishment.

…..…

" Now that that's over who should we chose to gain our power in the human world." Said Time.

"How about one of the reincarnated sons of Hagaromo otsutsuki . I would recommend naruto from the current timeline he is the reincarnation of Asura and we all know what could happen to the world if the reincarnation of indra to gain this power." Every one seem to agree with what hope had said as the eyes of the god start to glow a golden color get brighter.

…

 **Same time chaos realm**

"What to do ,what to do. Maybe I could do that after all . I'll use that naruto kid to create as much chaos for those idiot gods. And since im a god like them they won't see it happing till it's too late. Crook get in here now." A pure black goblin came stumbling into the room ,"y-y-yes master what can I do for you."

"I want you to get the weapon X from storage ."

" But sir no one could survive with the amount of power that it gives and even if they could they would have to be evil." The eyes of Chaos was glowing red

" **You should know not to question me now go."** The goblin must have had some kind of cents since he diapered right after. He put his hands together still with his eyes red as he looked in to the hearts of the people in the leaf village and on person had such great hatred for naruto that what allowed the god to project way to get rid of the demon brat as the ninja calls him . as the ninja wakes it is shown that he is part of the uchia clan with his sharingan activated .he got up grab ninja wire and explosives tags and start to chakra run to the slums of Konoha when he got in the apartment of the demon and set the note on support beams and the ceiling the tied ninja wire to the notes so if one were to get pulled from a note it will explode with will set the others to do the same . with his work done he exit out the window to see him surrounded by three ANBU. One of them says " you're going to see the ho…" he never got to finish as everyone heard from inside that one naruto Uzumaki "yea with this new power I'll be the Hokage in no time ." it was then that countless of explosive notes went off witch pushed and force every one away and with the distraction the uchai ran just to be pierced by a chidori in the back when a murderous scream was heard from narutos apartment.

…...

 **Few minutes ago in narutos dream**

As naruto is siting his office with a hat with the symbol for fire as he is the Hokage but that all shatters when six figures came out of the shadows

" **We are gods we come to grant you incredible power** **it will let you live your life as a video game ."** a glowing white orb went floating into narutos hands as he woke up .

"With this power I will become the Hokage as he said that his index finger hit a wire as dozens of paper bombs starting with a wall that was connected to pipes to the shower in which a piece was blown off toward naruto as a glowing blue box appeared.

 **DANGER INCOMEING SLIGHT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU**

As he saw this he threw his self-back but was a little late as his eye was slashed by it the more of them went off and one support beam fell at an angle that cut off his left arm as he blacked out . Hours later he started to wake up as he heard the Hokage say that he could never become a ninja with his left arm gone ant that the nine tailed fox cant heal him. He clenched his fits in anger he just got a new power and can't use it to become a ninja . **"but I can . I can give you back what was taken from you all you have to do is kill the one you are in love with. Should you accept there will not be any turning back. You will also be given two bloodline kokketsu (black blood)and the jagan .you have 30 minutes to decide .by taking my offer you will become a half human half demon**

so kill sakura or never become a ninja. I should check out my new power fist .as I thought 'STATS'

 **Name :Naruto Uzumaki**

 **AGE:8**

 **BLOODLINE: TRANSPLANTED SHARINGAN LEFT EYE**

 **RANK 1 ACADAMY STUDENT**

 **LVL2 EXP(000/250)**

 **HP:300/700 permanent due to severed arm**

 **MP:700**

 **STR:15(-5)**

 **VIT:25**

 **DEX:20**

 **INT:12**

 **WIS:9**

 **LUC:49**

 **SP:5**

 **RYO:00000**

 **NARUTO HAS BEEN BEATEN HALF TO DEATH EVERY DAY BECAUSE HE IS A**

 **JINCHURIKIOF THE NINE TIAL FOX**

 **PERKS:-JINCHURIKKI CLOAK +15 TO STR AND DEX PER TAIL USED ALSO GIVES 300 HP AND MP A LEVEL**

 **\- BLESSING OF TEN TEN THE GOD OF LUCK GIVES YOU LOT OF POINTS IN LUCK THAT YOU CAN EXCHANGE FOR STAT PONITS**

 **SKILLS**

 **-GAMERS MIND AND BODY:GIVES YOU A CAILM MIND TO THINK THINGS THOUGH , BEETTER CORNTROL OF YOUR EMOTIONS AND YOUR GAMERS BODY LIVE YOUR LIFE AS A GAME**

 **-SHARINGAN LVL 1 SKILLS : ALL PASIVE**

 **COPY GENJUTSU TAIJUTSU AND NINJUTSU**

 **SLOW DOWN TIME BY 10%**

 **SEE A PERSONS CHAKRA**

 **NORMAL COST 30 MP TRANSPLANT COST 90 MP**

Wow so if I were to accept then I would have three bloodlines the kokketsu jagan and the sharingan and with the power of a gamer I can be come a god but Id be the vary thing the villagers hate a demon. Just then images of himself bring set on fire and being beat an remembering the pain and sadness and calling him names that he decided to kill her. That is when he felt four things happen with a small amount of pain a eye opened up on his forehead his own eye went blurry with pain his arm started to grow back and some of his chakra being changed to demon chakra witch is the color black .

 **I have did what I promised to do now its your turn .**

 **WARRNING**

 **YOUR SKILL MIND EYE IS BEING FORCE TO ACTIVATE**

I didn't know what that meant till I felt like I was being pulled out of my body as I am now floating above where I was just laying . I could see all around me and tried to move to the door witch worked a little to well since I ended up hitting the door or I thought I did but I just went though like a ghost .

' **skills!'**

 **SKILLS**

 **-GAMERS MIND AND BODY:GIVES YOU A CAILM MIND TO THINK THINGS THOUGH , BEETTER CORNTROL OF YOUR EMOTIONS AND YOUR GAMERS BODY LIVE YOUR LIFE AS A GAME**

 **-SHARINGAN LVL 1 SKILLS : ALL PASIVE**

 **COPY GENJUTSU TAIJUTSU AND NINJUTSU ( PASIVE)**

 **SLOW DOWN TIME BY 10% (PASIVE)**

 **SEE A PERSONS CHAKRA (PASIVE)**

 **NORMAL COST 20 AND 5 TO KEEP ON MP TRANSPLANT COST 90 MP AND 70 TO KEEP ON**

 **JARAGS SKILLS :**

 **-MINDS EYE**

 **LETS THE USERS MIND TO MOVE AROUND UNNOTICED YOU CAN ALSO CONTROL YOUR KOKKETSU TO ATTACK BUT THE FUTHER IT GETS FROM YOU THE WEAKER IT BE COMES WHEN USING MINDS EYE WITCH MOSTLY USE YIN CHAKRA.**

 **MP COST 60 MP A MIN**

 **-KAMIYONAYO level 1**

 **TIME SPACE NINJUTSU THAT WARP TIME AROUND YOUR JUTSU ALOWING YOU TO INCREASE IT POWER AND DAMAGE BUT IN FACT THE NINJUTSU IT SELF IS PERFORMED WHAT EVER TIME YOU WANT THE CODE WORD THAT YOU CAN USE IS X(TIMES) WHATEVER NUMBER**

 **COST 500MP**

 **-AME-NOUKIHASHI level 1**

 **TIME SPACE NINJUTSU WARPS TIME AROUND YOUR JUTSU AND MOVES IT WHERE EVER YOU WANT CODE WORD IS SHIFT**

 **-PERCEPTIONIT level max**

 **LETS YOU SEE CLEARLY LIKE WITH THE SHARINGAN**

 **-PERFECT CONTROL level max**

 **GIVE YOU ABSOLUTE CONTROL OVER BOTH OF YOUR CHAKRA.**

 **DEMON SKILLS :**

 **-KOKKETSU**

 **WHEN YOUR BLOOD IS CHARGED WITH YOUR OWN DEMON CHAKRA IT TURN BLACK WHERE YOU CAN HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER IT . CAN BE MIXED WITH OTHERS BLOOD AND BE CONTROLED HIGHLY CONDUCIVE TO YIN CHAKRA**

 **500mp a min**

FUCK im broken as fuck well time to find saskura ,now where can she be…

 **QUEST ALERT**

 **FIND AND KILL SASKURA IN 8 MIN**

 **REWARDS:**

 **MANGEKYO SHARINGAN**

 **5000 RYO**

 **MAP TO THE TAILED CRYSTALS**

 **350 EXP**

 **FAIL :**

 **DEATH**

I accept as I keept searching until I heard her in a bathhouse .

" But mama I don't want to take my clothes off." I floated on in to see sakura push the hands of a woman I recognized clear as day she was the one who led the mobs to beat and burn me as I remember what it said bout my kokketsu being conductive to yin chakra maybe I can take over her body I thought as I brought my black blood to poke her foot as my blood went back to my body I saw I had only a lil bit of chakra and time less then a minute as I felt for the kokketsu in her I forced my way in to her mind and I was in control I was looking around for a weapon to use had olny 5 seconds when kokketsu shot out of the wrist of sakuras mom and since I was making her turning around with her arms back and forth it had sliced right though sakura right shoulder to her left thigh as her blood also turned black .

Every one was in a panic but all I cared about was this

 **QEUST**

 **FIND AND KILL SAKURA IN 8 MINUTES**

 **COMPLETED REWARDS:**

 **MANGEKYO SHARINGAN**

 **5000 RYO**

 **MAP TO THE TAILED CRYSTALS**

 **350 EXP**

 **HIDDEN REWARDS:**

 **POSSESSION JUTSU**

 **250 EXP**

 **YOU WENT UP TWO LEVELS**

 **Name :Naruto Uzumaki**

 **AGE:8**

 **BLOODLINE: SHARINGAN, JARGAN AND KOKKETSU**

 **RANK 1 ACADAMY STUDENT**

 **LVL 4 EXP(000/500)**

 **HP:1300/1300**

 **MP:1300/1300**

 **DMP:1000/1000**

 **STR:15(-5)**

 **VIT:25**

 **DEX:20**

 **INT:12**

 **WIS:9**

 **LUC:49**

 **SP:15**

 **RYO:5000**

 **NARUTO HAS BEEN BEATEN HALF TO DEATH EVERY DAY BECAUSE HE IS A**

 **JINCHURIKIOF THE NINE TIAL FOX**

I saw that I didn't exchange any of my luck stat point so I did just that now I only had **15** in **LUC** but 49 in my stat points. And since it was a uchai who turned me in to this I activated my Mangekyo sharingan though the bitch.

I locked eyes with some guy who grab his headband I whispered " **TSUKUYOMI"** Just then the world shifted to gray and red

"welcome to my world where you will be killed over and over again for the next 72 hours."he tried to dispel the genjutsu , as I start to form from kokketsu with my Mangekyo, but it didn't work and as time went by I had to cancel it as I was running out of demonic chakra but it did what I wanted and the young shinobi was left brain dead as the chakra form the Haruno ran to low and I was forced back to my body **.**

 **You defeated and killed a genin you gain 300 EXP**

"STATS!"

 **STATS**

 **Name :Naruto Uzumaki**

 **AGE:8**

 **BLOODLINE: SHARINGAN, JARGAN AND KOKKETSU**

 **RANK 1 ACADAMY STUDENT**

 **LVL 4 EXP(300/500)**

 **HP:1300/1300 REGEN 20 A MIN**

 **MP:250/1300 REGEN 30 A MIN**

 **DMP:20/1000**

 **STR:15(-5)**

 **VIT:25**

 **DEX:20**

 **INT:12**

 **WIS:9**

 **LUC:15**

 **SP:49**

 **RYO:5000**

 **NARUTO HAS BEEN BEATEN HALF TO DEATH EVERY DAY BECAUSE HE IS A**

 **JINCHURIKIOF THE NINE TIAL FOX**

I wounder how much chakra I would need for my eyes to be effective

 **EYE SKILLS**

 **JARAGS SKILLS :**

 **-MINDS EYE level max**

 **LETS THE USERS MIND TO MOVE AROUND UNNOTICED YOU CAN ALSO CONTROL YOUR KOKKETSU TO ATTACK BUT THE FUTHER IT GETS FROM YOU THE WEAKER IT BE COMES WHEN USING MINDS EYE WITCH MOSTLY USE YIN CHAKRA.**

 **MP COST 10 MP A MIN**

 **-KAMIYONAYO level 1**

 **TIME SPACE NINJUTSU THAT WARP TIME AROUND YOUR JUTSU ALOWING YOU TO INCREASE IT POWER AND DAMAGE BUT IN FACT THE NINJUTSU IT SELF IS PERFORMED WHAT EVER TIME YOU WANT THE CODE WORD THAT YOU CAN USE IS X(TIMES) WHATEVER NUMBER COST 650 MP PER TIME**

 **-AME-NOUKIHASHI level 1**

 **TIME SPACE NINJUTSU WARPS TIME AROUND YOUR JUTSU AND MOVES IT WHERE EVER YOU WANT CODE WORD IS SHIFT COST 400**

 **-PERCEPTIONIT level max**

 **LETS YOU SEE CLEARLY LIKE WITH THE SHARINGAN**

 **-PERFECT CONTROL level max**

 **GIVE YOU ABSOLUTE CONTROL OVER BOTH OF YOUR CHAKRA.**

 **-SHARINGAN LVL 1 SKILLS : ALL PASIVE**

 **COPY GENJUTSU TAIJUTSU AND NINJUTSU (PASIVE)**

 **SLOW DOWN TIME BY 10% (PASIVE)**

 **SEE A PERSONS CHAKRA(PASIVE)**

 **NORMAL COST 10 AND 5 TO KEEP ON MP TRANSPLANT COST 90 MP AND 70 TO KEEP ON**

 **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN SKILLS**

 **-TSUKUYOMI level 1**

 **ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL GENJUTSU IN THE WORLDINT THIS WORLF YOU CONTROL ALL EVEN TIME AS 72 HOURS TO PASS BUT IN THE REAL WORLD IT BE 3 SECONDS**

 **Cost 800 MP DAMAGE :1500**

 **-AMATERASU**

 **CREATES AND EMITS BLACK FLAMES THAT ARE IMPOSIBLE TO BE STOPED BY ANY NORMAL MEANS AS NO AMOUNT OF WATER WORKED**

 **USE LEFT EYE COST 600MP DAMAGE :800 A MIN**

 **-SUSANO'O**

 **A CHAKRA ARMOR THAT RESEMBLES A SAMURAIS WITCH IS THE ULTIMATE DEFENSE . USE BOTH EYES COST 1700**

 **ECHO :**

 **FOCUS ON THE TARGET,WHAT EVER JUTSU IS USED WILL APPEAR AROUND YOU AND AIMED AT THE TARGET .EHCO IS MENT TO BE USEDAS A WAY TO BLOCK A TARGETS ATTACK AS IT HAS THE SAME DAMAGE AND IT USES HIS CHAKRA TO DO THE JUTSU THAT YOU SEND BACK AT HIM**

 **COST 1100 MP**

 **NEGATE :FOCUS ON THE JUTSU OF THE TARGET IT FORCES THE CHAKRA TO FOLD OVER ITSELF TILL IT IS GONE MAKING IT SEEM LIKE THE TARGET NEVER PERFORMED THE JUTSU BUT HE WONT HAVE THE CHAKRA THAT HE USED**

 **COST 910 MP**

So I still need a lot of chakra . Then I better start training but how well I could use my minds eye with my sharingan to copy others jutsu but have to wait since I have no more chakra so I close my eyes

…...

 **SAME TIME UCHIA CLAN HEAD OFFICE**

"SIR! The village is in an uproar saying that we took control of that Harno and that she had a sharingan in her eye!" yelled a man.

"Enough! I have desided that in a week we will take over the village from the hokage ." replied the clan head but what they didn't know was that someone who don't support that cause had heard and went straight to the hokages office.

 **MORNING**

As I slowly open my eye to see the hokage who looked a bit shock to see that I had two normal eyes

"Ah jiji why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Its because you was in a accident and lost your left eye so we gave you a new one but it was different color then your old one but it blue now some how. It will be ok naruto here I got you something ." it was a infinity necklace so I used observe on it

 **INFINITY NECKLACE**

 **YOU CAN STORE CHAKRA IN IT TO USE AT A LATER TIME**

 **0/3000 STORED**

"Thanks jiji im still going to be going to the academy . "

"well ok but if you don't feel good come see me ok and you can leave whenyour ready to."with that he had left so time to try it out **{MINDS EYE}** It felt different then what it did guess its cause it wasn't forced so I started to float around till I found a ninja who was walking up a tree with out using his hand

 **YOU COPYED TREE WALKING**

 **TREE WALKING**

 **ALLOWS YOU TO USE CHAKRA TO YOUR FEET AND STICK TO ANY SURFACE**

Out of nowhere a anbu I didnthear wht was said but I did catch a jutsu .

 **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**

 **CAN MAKE A SOLID CLONE AND WHEN IT DSPERSES ITS CHAKRA AND MEMORIES**

 **COST HALF YOUR MP**

After everyone was gone I went to my left to see two man with a mankyou sharingan one was dead as the other one was bout to steal the others eye but Icalled my black blood though the ground and burst out in front of the dead mans eye and ripped the eye out then took the back to my body i hurried to the academy and nobody was there so I canceled **MINDS EYE** but I pulled back against the force that returned me to my body and the next thing I knew I fell face first in to the floor with that the day went on I knew what justsu I was going to learn , my fathers rensengan,.

As the week went pass I looked in books and the pictures with my sharingan and figured out that you use water balloons for the shape and a rubber ball for the power it was hard to do both at the same time but it was worth it as I got this.

 **YOU LEARND THE RESENGAN DUE TO HARD WORK**

 **RENSENGAN**

 **A SPIRAL BLUE OBE THAT WHEN HITS GRINDS ANYTHING IN ITS PATH ALSO HAS THE FORCETO HIT ANYTHING BEHIND THE TARGET**

 **COST 500 MP DAMAGE : 15OO**

That made me feel so good to complete the jutsu since I been looking into the jutsu every one knew I was trying to learn it by my self even jiji knew as he had his anbu watch me to make sure I don't get hurt by now jiji knows I completed it so I left to home when a boy my age ran past me with the uchai clan symbol on his back ,man how I hate that clan I when in a ally and hid as my **MINDS EYE** activated and began following him when we got to the gates we saw so many bodys and blood the boy ran faster then before but came to a dead stop as a man I recognized .

"Why did you do this iticha our clan our family!"the boy yelled he was so much of a idiot he looked in to his brothers eyes who only gave this as an answer

" **TSUKUYOMI"** I was so close that when I stopped my jutsu and pulled my body I was able to hit him in the gut and pushed him back witch caused him to stop his jutsu "I dont know how you sneak up on me brat but now you are dead." With that he disappeared

 **WARRNING**

Then all I knew was pain and I blacked out

 **SASUKES POV**

 **-** I looked on to see that idiot from class with his left hand covered in blood facing my brother when he disappeared then reappeared behind him and cut really deep from the boys right shoulder to his left side . 'man I hope he lives '

As I passed out I saw the hokage and his abnu came.


End file.
